Halloween Jene eine Nacht
by DasTeddy
Summary: Halloween, die Nacht derer, die sich mit albernen Kostümen über ihr sonstiges Selbst erheben möchten, um die Ewigkeit zu kosten ... Dieses Jahr wird etwas passieren, dass mich wünschen lässt, das doch jeder Tag Halloween wäre...


Lustvoll schwinge ich meine Hüften im Rhythmus der Musik, ich fühle wie der Stoff meines engen Kleides sündig über meine Haut streicht und stoße meinen Kopf zurück, werfe meine langen Locken durch die Luft. Ich fühle mich so gut und ich weiß, wie sexy ich gerade aussehe. Meine Umgebung ignorierend breite ich die Arme aus und drehe mich ein paar Mal im Kreis, bis das Stakkato des Schlagzeugs wieder einsetzt und ich mich aufs Neue mitreißen lasse.

Langsam streiche ich mit den Handrücken meine Seite hinauf, genieße das Gefühl wie meine Brüste unter dem sanften Druck nachgeben, spüre meine weiche Haut am Hals und rücke beiläufig meine rote Federmaske wieder zurecht, bevor ich mich kurz in meine dichten Haare verkralle. Ekstatisch lasse ich meine Hüften und meinen Oberkörper immer schneller kreisen, im absoluten Einklang mit der Musik die sich jetzt langsam ihrem Höhepunkt nähert, genauso wie ich mich fühle, als ob ich gleich vor Erregung vergehen werde.

Da bricht die Musik ab und ich stehe schweratmend auf der Tanzfläche, umgeben von sich verzückt aneinander reibenden Körpern. Ich gehe langsam, jeden Schritt betonend zur Bar, mein Mund ist völlig ausgetrocknet. „Einen Shirley Temple." Weise ich den Barkeeper an und werfe ihm ein paar Scheine hin. Wahrscheinlich ist es zu viel, aber das kümmert mich nicht, diese Nacht ist die Einzige, in der ich meinen Spass haben kann, da will ich mir über Sachen wie Geld keine Gedanken machen müssen.

Nach einigen tiefen Zügen spüre ich wie der Zucker des Sirups sofort in meine Blutbahn schießt und meine leeren Speicher wieder auffüllt. Es geht mir gleich besser und ich weiß, beim nächsten Lied werde ich wieder auf der Tanzfläche sein, bis meine Beine wieder drohen nachzugeben. Langsam atme ich die stickige Luft ein, sie ist durchtränkt von Leder, Schweiß und Parfum, für mich riecht es wie Sex. Ich schließe die Augen und ziehe noch einmal genießerisch diese Düfte durch die Nase.

„Bist du alleine hier?" fragt eine männliche Stimme neben mir, ich lausche dem Nachklang seiner Stimme in meinem Brustkorb. Sie klingt nach Kälte, ist selbst aber nicht kalt, sie ist mehr wie die Ahnung von Schnee im Morgengrauen im Mondschein nach Sonnenuntergang. Bedächtig drehe ich mich zu ihm. Er ist groß und blond, das mitternachtsblau seines Samtanzuges unterstreicht die natürliche Blässe seiner Haut. Seine blassrosa Lippen hat er zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogen, doch sein Blick kann man fast ernsthaft nennen.

„Ist die Frage nicht viel eher, ob ich alleine gehen werde?" Es ist mein Abend, warum also nicht spielen?

Für einige Sekunden will er sich über die Lippen lecken, glaube ich. „Und, wirst du heute alleine gehen?" Er ist wirklich süß, ich spüre ein lange vergessenes, verdrängtes Ziehen in meinem Unterleib. Die obersten Knöpfe seines schwarzen Seidenhemdes sind offen und enthüllen den Blick auf die vereinzelten Brusthaare. Ob das auf dem Weg nach unten mehr werden?

Ich werfe ihm ein letztes Lächeln zu, dann springe ich in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder von meinem Barhocker und laufe mich wehenden Haaren wieder zu den Anderen.

Ich weiß, dass er mir hinter her schaut, seinen Blick auf dem kurzen Rock liegen bleibt, sanft um meinen perfekten Hintern schwingt. Wieder gebe ich mich der Musik hin, den Trommelwirbeln, den Schlägen der Bässe, der rhythmischen Melodie, bis ich meine Umgebung nicht mehr wahrnehme und die Geschehnisse wieder zu einem bunten Brei verschwimmen.

Mein Abend. Heute ist alles perfekt. Die Musik, die Umgebung, ich. Viele Stunden Arbeit hat mich das gekostet, aber das ist es wert, für meine einzige Nacht in Freiheit.

Als ich meine Augen das nächste Mal öffne, steht er direkt vor mir, ein unbeweglicher Fels in einer wogenden Masse Tanzender. „Wo ist dein Kostüm?" frage ich atemlos mit Blick auf die unzählbaren Hexen, Zombies und Piraten in unserer Umgebung. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich keines trage?"

Ich muss lachen, in diesem Moment stößt etwas gegen mich und ich stolpere an ihn. Er bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter, aber ich spüre wie er eine Hand auf die Schnürung meines Korsetts legt und mich an ihn gepresst hält. Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken, es fühlt sich so gut an. Langsam neigt er den Kopf zu meinem Ohr hinab. „Sind Kostüme nicht die Mittel der Beschränkten sich in Nächten wie diesen der Illusion hinzugeben sie seien etwas Besonderes und könnten sich mit Masken und Verkleidungen aus ihren langweiligen Existenzen erheben um in dieser einen Nacht dem Wunschbild der Unendlichkeit nachzuhängen?"

Erneut läuft ein Schauer über meinen Rücken, jedes seiner Worte geht mir direkt unter die Haut. Am liebsten würde ich nun meine festen Oberschenkel um seine Hüfte schlingen und ihn mit aller Kraft zu mir ziehen. Oder wenigstens meine brennenden Lippen auf die seinen zu drücken, die so einladend nahe sind.

„Was erwartest du für eine Antwort von mir, wo doch auch ich zu den Beschränkten gehöre, die hoffen mit Masken und Verkleidungen einen Hauch von Unsterblichkeit zu erleben?" Ohne es zu sehen weiß ich, dass er lächelt, ich mustere lieber die zarte Haut seines Halses, die so perfekt ist wie poliertes Elfenbein. Seine Finger wandern sanft meine Wirbelsäule nach oben, spielen mit den Spitzen meines Haares um sich dann federleicht auf mein Genick zu legen.

„Ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass du deine tatsächliche Maske nicht hier trägst, das was weniger Aufmerksame als dein Wahres Leben bezeichnen mögen ist in Wahrheit die Maske, die du dir Tag für Tag auferlegst, um nicht an den Widrigkeiten, die dein Leben dir diktiert, jeden Tag aufs Neue ein weiteres Stückchen zu sterben."

Ach wäre er doch nur einer dieser Perverslinge die jedes Jahr meinen, mein nur für mich selbst angezogenes Kleid mit dem sündig kurzen Rock, der schwarzen Spitzenkorsage und dem ätherischen Raffumhang wäre ein Selbstbedienungsladen, in dem man anfassen darf, was man will. Ach wäre er doch nur einer jener Lüstlinge, dann hätte ich ihn mit einem einfachen Schlag ins Gesicht, einem einfachen Kniehieb in den Schritt von mir wegtreiben können, dann hätte ich seine so enge Nähe als unangenehm empfunden und würde mich nicht nach mehr sehnen, ich nicht noch dichter bei mir spüren wollen.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" hauche ich, unfähig an etwas anderes zu denken als seine Lippen so nahe an meinen Ohren, so sündig nahe …

„Dann könnte ich dir eine Zuflucht sein, könnte dir ein besseres Obdach bieten für diese Nacht, in der du dich in die orgastischen Bewegungen und Rhythmen des Tanzes flüchtest." In einer fließenden Bewegung liegen seine Hände auf meinem Hintern und pressen meine Hüfte gegen seine Leibesmitte, was ein Feuerwerk in meinem Unterleib auslöst und meine Haut bis in die Haarspitzen mit einem Kribbeln überzieht.

Als ich mich das nächste Mal umsehe sind wir nicht mehr bei den anderen Gästen, sondern in einer ruhigen Ecke des Schankraumes. Wie bin ich denn hier her gekommen?

Seine Hände wandern meinen Körper auf und ab, machen immer wieder kehrt, kurz bevor sie kritische Zonen erreichen. Mein Blick verschleiert sich und ich versuche alles um mich zusammenzureißen, während ich den Kopf in den Nacken lege und ein Stöhnen unterdrücke. „Gib nach, Laila, ich weiß, dass du es willst!" Überrascht sehe ich ihm in die Augen, ich habe ihm zu keiner Zeit meinen Namen genannt. Plötzlich spüre ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals, wie sie sanft über die Haut streichen und sich langsam zu meinem Ohrläppchen hocharbeiten.

„Ich beobachte dich schon seit du angekommen bist." Flüstert er. Etwas in mir will ‚Psycho!' schreien, ihn von mir stoßen und so schnell wie möglich wegrennen. Aber der komplette Rest von mir ist ihm längst verfallen, unfähig etwas zu tun was den Abstand zwischen unseren beiden Körpern vergrößern könnte. „Du bist mir gleich aufgefallen." Ich erzittere, als er über meine Ohrmuschel leckt. „Du bist anders, als all die anderen Kinder hier, du bist dir der Vergänglichkeit deines Lebens bewusst." Diesmal stöhne ich, als er an meinem Ohrläppchen knabbert. „Jedes Jahr aufs Neue willst du hier für einen Abend dein Leben vergessen und dich als die unsterbliche Seele fühlen, die du bist."

Sagt er dass, weil er weiß, dass ich das hören will, oder meint er all das tatsächlich ernst? Mir ist so heiß, das einzelne Schweißperlen meinen Rücken hinab rollen, ich beuge mich nach Vorne, näher zu ihm, enger, dichter.

„Wie heißt du?" Er schüttelt sanft den Kopf.

„Komm mit mir und du wirst diesen Abend nie vergessen."

Das werde ich schon jetzt nicht mehr können, seine Augen, seine Stimme, alles an ihm hat sich mir eingebrannt, ich werde es ab jetzt zu jedem Zeitpunkt wieder hervorrufen können, werde jeden Tag und jedes Halloween aufs Neue davon zehren, in der Hoffnung das diese eine Nacht irgendwann zur Ewigkeit wird.

Er presst mich an die Wand, ich recke mein Kinn zu ihm nach oben. Endlich kommt er meinem Wunsch nach, den ich habe seit ich seinen Blick das erste Mal auf mir gespürt habe und senkt seinen Kopf zu mir herab. Ein Zittern durchfährt mich, als ich seine weichen Lippen endlich auf den meinen spüre. Er ist der Erste, der sich bewegt, langsam aber ohne Zögern, vorsichtig aber ohne Scheu. Mit seiner Unterlippe streicht er sanft über meinen Mund, fordert mich auf mitzumachen, nur zu gerne folge ich seiner Aufforderung.

Nur sein Leib hält mich noch aufrecht, als er auch unsere Zungen in das Spiel mit einbindet, fast all mein Blut hat sich nun in meiner Körpermitte zusammengefunden, drängt mich darauf nachzugeben, dem Zeitvertreib der Erwachsenen nachzugehen und mit ihm direkt hier vor den Augen aller Anwesenden Dinge zu tun, an die ich in meinem normalen Leben nicht einmal denken kann.

Er schaut mich mit seinen eisblauen Augen an und ich höre ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, eine Mischung aus Zischen, Schaben und Knacken. Erschrocken starre ich auf die beiden Zähne, die gerade noch nicht da gewesen waren. „Wer bist du?" frage ich eingeschüchtert. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dir nicht wehtun! Zumindest nicht auf eine Art, die du nicht selbst willst …" Ich sehe ihm wieder in die Augen.

Tatsächlich, ich habe keine Angst.

Im Gegenteil fühle ich mich bei ihm seltsam sicher und geborgen.

Langsam neige ich meinen Kopf beiseite, biete ihm meinen blanken Hals und meine pochende Halsschlagader dar. Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis ich zwei fast zärtliche Nadelstiche fühle, als seine Eckzähne meine Haut durchstoßen und den dunkelroten Lebenssaft zum Fließen bringen. Wieder bin ich zweigeteilt, etwas in mir will Schreien, Brüllen, Protestieren, aber dieses Andere in mir drängt sich nur noch näher an ihn, will mehr davon. Mein Unterleib pulsiert und klopft, mein Herz trommelt immer schneller und ich weiß, nur eine Berührung von ihm und ich würde nie gekannte Glückseligkeit erfahren.

Doch stattdessen löst er seinen Mund von meinem Hals und sieht mich mit verschleierten Augen an. „Oh wäre doch nur jeden Tag Halloween, dann könnte ich dir Wonnen zeigen, die noch nie ein Mensch vor dir erfahren hat. Aber ich fürchte, wir beide müssen für heute damit Vorlieb nehmen." Dann drückt er seine Lippen auf meine, ich koste mein eigenes Blut…

Dieser Mann, dieser Vampir vor mir, über mir, neben mir, leckt die letzten Tropfen von meinem Hals, dann beißt er sich selbst in die Lippe. „Hier. Damit dein Leben dein kleines Geheimnis nicht enthüllt!" Wieder küsst er mich, stupst mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund, wieder schmecke ich Eisen und schneller als ich denken kann, schließen sich die beiden kleinen, verräterischen Wunden an meinem Hals und die Welt um mich herum bekommt einen seltsamen, überirdischen Glanz.

Ich weiß, wie Vampirblut wirkt. Ich weiß, was es tut.

„Warum?"

„Damit ich dich nächstes Jahr, wenn du wieder deine Maske ablegst und dein wahres Gesicht zeigst, finden kann, damit wir da weitermachen, wo wir jetzt leider aufhören müssen." Es scheint ihm tatsächlich leid zu tun. Er streicht mir noch einmal mit seinen Zeigefinger an der Wange entlang. „Nächstes Jahr zu Halloween werde ich dich wiedersehen."

Er will schon wieder gehen, aber eine Sache muss ich ihn noch fragen: „Wie heißt du?"

Der große blonde Vampir grinst mich süffisant an, wissend, dass ich seinen Namen nie im Leben wieder werde vergessen können, dass er auf ewig eingebrannt sein wird in meinen Geist. Er wird ab jetzt der Kern all meiner Phantasien sein, aller Ausflüchte aus der bitteren Realität meines Lebens. Er wird ab jetzt das Licht sein, dass mein Leben bis zum nächsten Halloween erhellen wird, denn ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sein Versprechen wahr machen wird.

Oh wäre es doch nur jeder Tag …

„Eric Northman."

Sein Name klingt noch in meinen Ohren, als ich mich schon wieder in mein kaltes Bett lege, dem Morgengrauen harrend, auf das mein grauer Alltag mich wieder einholt und ich die nächsten dreihundervierundsechzig Tage jede einzelne Stunde damit verbringen werde, mich nach IHM zu sehen.

Ach wäre er doch nur wieder einer dieser Perverslinge gewesen…


End file.
